A Shared Blanket
by SuFinFTW126
Summary: A night together underneath a gray sky brews the feelings that Tino and Berwald have for one another slowly make themselves known. SuFin Oneshot


Shared Blanket

The bright moon revealed itself between the gray clouds. The night was as perfect as it could be, no matter how many clouds there were.

Tino looked up, smiling softly at all the shining stars and the bright moon that he could see in between the rolling clouds. He tugged on the blanket he was sharing with Berwald, wrapping it around himself as the wind picked up. He glanced to the smaller, the small streams of light that the moon emitted hit the Finn. Making him look as if he were an angel sent from heaven.

"It is very beautiful out tonight, don't you agree, Su-san?" Tino asked, turning his view to the one lying next to him who quickly looked away so he wouldn't be caught staring. Again... The Swede nodded slowly, curling up a bit under the blanket and sighing softly, trying to block out some of the cold breeze. Even though he and the Finn are from cold countries, they would both need time to adjust to the weather wherever they went since they traveled so much to other countries for world meetings to represent their home countries. The smaller man smiled lightly, tugging on the blanket when Berwald curled up in it and pulled it away from the Finn unintentionally. Tino shifted his gaze back to the stars.

Sadly, more larger and darker clouds began to roll in. He frowned as the clouds had hidden the stars and the moon even more. Now he couldn't even see a glimpse of anything bright in the sky. He brushed some hair out of his view, narrowing his violet eyes as the wind picked up and blowing his hair back into his face.

"I think we better get inside..." Berwald suggested quietly, sitting up slowly as he felt a few drops of rain hit his face and his hair began getting tousled by the strong winds. Tino nodded, feeling a couple drops hit him as well.

"Miksi nyt?" He muttered angrily, not wanting to leave. He pouted, acting a bit selfish since he liked spending his time with the other since they always weren't able to be with one another. Which is something Tino would die for. The chance to always be with Berwald...

The rain came down harder. The two men gathered up their things as quickly as they could and ran to the back door of Tino's house. As they got to the door, it wouldn't open. Tino bit his lip, pulling and pushing the door.

"T-the door! I-I think it's stuck!" Tino stated nervously, getting drenched in the cold rain that kept getting harder and harder. The Swede pushed him away lightly and tugged on the door handle. Even though Berwald was very strong, the door remained stuck. It wouldn't budge.

The rain fell even harder, making Berwald huff out of annoyance. He gently grabbed Tino's arm and pulled him under a nearby tree in an attempt to keep them dry. The Finn stumbled as they ran since he was being pulled rather quickly and forcefully.

"The rain isn't hittin' underneath the tree. I think we should stay here 'til it stops," the Swede suggested, looking down at the other. Tino hesitantly nodded, shivering slightly from the cold rain that covered him from head to toe. Berwald put the blanket around the smaller's shoulders and sat down, pulling the other down with him to sit next to himself under the tree. Tino slowly stopped shivering as the two sat underneath the tree which was actually blocking a decent amount of the rain. Tino unconsciously nuzzled into Berwald's side, feeling the him shiver. Knowing the Swede for most of his life, the Finn knew that he wouldn't admit being cold.

"H-here..." Tino said softly, blushing a light shade of pink and wrapping Berwald in the blanket as well. Doing so unintentionally pulled him closer, so close that they were pressed against each other, side by side. The taller's shivering calmed a bit as he cast a glance at Tino. The Finn could tell that his face was heating up even more, but he nuzzled the other, enjoying the warmth. Berwald sighed quietly, smiling lightly with a small blush coming to his own cheeks. He quickly hid the smile, not wanting Tino to realize that he liked this very much and ruin their good friendship. Although, he wondered if the Finn liked it as much as he did or if he was just acting that way for warmth.

Tino gently closed his eyes after watching Berwald remain calm as he snuggled against him. Hesitantly, Berwald wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling him onto his lap. The smaller sighed happily, the warmth was so calming and nice...

Tino quickly opened his eyes and looked at the other in a bit of surprise. He didn't really want to show that he liked it too much. No expression could be found on the Swede's face, he couldn't tell what was going through his mind. But, Tino did like the loving actions...

'N-no... T-this is only to help each other to stay warm... Y-yeah...' The Finn mentally convinced himself that all this was just an awkward, yet friendly gesture to help each other stay warm. He didn't want to make it something that it might not be. But, he wasn't so sure if it was _just_ a friendly thing to do...

"I-I think we should stay here for the night. Even if the rain stops the door will still be stuck," Tino said softly, glancing at the Swede. The taller man nodded a bit too eagerly, yawning softly to try to hide his longing for them to stay together there. The Finnish man sighed happily, unknowingly grabbing on of the Swede's hands.

"A-And this is a lot warmer than sleeping in a bed a-alone," Tino said quietly, mainly to himself as he watched the rain fall. Berwald looked down at the other, blushing darkly. Did Tino really grab his hand? He couldn't believe it... As he felt the Swede's stare, Tino looked back at him with a small smile making itself present. He began to blush even worse; Berwald accepted the small gesture and intertwined their fingers. Berwald's strong, slightly callused hand held Tino's small and seemingly perfect hand gently. He brushed his thumb against the knuckles of the smaller, smiling softly at him.

The duo kept eye contact for a minute or two, leaning closer to one another as time ticked on, as the rain kept falling, and as the wind kept howling. It was as if a gravitational force was pulling them closer to one another.

Their foreheads were now resting on one another's, their lips only a few short inches away from each other's. As they gazed into each other's eyes, Berwald leaned even closer and pressed a gentle, loving kiss onto Tino's lips, closing the short gap between them. The smaller man wasn't shocked at all, in fact, he was waiting for this moment for as long as he had known the other. Even back when they were just kids, he had always wanted this to happen.

He kissed back, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Berwald's neck. The Swede squeezed the small, calm Finn in his arms. Hesitantly, Berwald slowly broke the loving kiss, staring into the beautiful lavender eyes of the Finn.

"Jag älskar dig..." He whispered softly, his voice shaking slightly. The Finn sensed the unsteadiness in his voice. He wasn't sure whether it was from the rain and wind or that he was completely nervous about Tino _actually_ kissing back. Tino smiled gently, resting his head on the taller's firm chest. He looked into Berwald's dark, sapphire blue eyes.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua..." Tino replied quietly, moving his hand to the Swede's warm cheek. Berwald smiled lightly, moving his hand on top of the Finn's that was resting on his cheek and grabbing it adoringly.

The rain continued throughout the night, and the two stayed there together comforted, enjoying the warmth and comfort of one another. Even though the rain stopped a short while after they got under the tree, they stayed underneath it, gazing at each other and occasionally looking the now visable stars. After a while they fell asleep, snuggling close, underneath a shared blanket.

-  
A/N:  
Pairing: SuFin  
Theme: shared blanket  
Theme generators are awesome~ One specifically gave me this idea but... This was supposed to be Giripan, but my Id (psychology term) kept saying "SuFin! Do freaking SuFin! You know you really want to~!" so I made it SuFin...

And since I got a new computer and I can actually work on stories, I'm gonna start taking requests through PM. I'll try my best to do well on them! :3

Translations:  
Miksi nyt- Why now?

Please review and thank you for reading it~

-SuFinFTW126


End file.
